The Memories That Burn Me
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO NARUTO HAS FAMILY. Naruto is on a never ending quest to resurrect his beloved Pein. What will happen to him? PeinNaru, SasuNaru, Implied pairings. violence and perhaps even drug use. not for the faint of heart
1. The fond memories that burn me

**I'D LIKE TO THANK...**

**Kaze wind, Hikari to Kuro no Kokoro, Maiko-Akatsuki-Ninja, Vilevixen274, evhein, Killergirl01, Soulcaster, and LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI!**

**For submitting ideas to help me with this fic. LOVE YOU GUYS. Naruto's PV! SEQUEL TO NARUTO HAS FAMILY!  
--**

My mind raced with all the things I've seen over the years. Like always I was being engulfed by another nightmare that will continuously replay what happened to him. The one person I ever felt love for. Pein. My breathing became labored when my mind paused on the face of my beloved, he looked so beautiful with drops of his own blood staining his face. If only I could wake up and stare at that face, run my fingers down his cheeks, and kiss every single one of his piercings. My heart ached as I looked at the cut that spanned his entire chest , if only I hadn't killed him, we could have ran away together. We could have done whatever we wanted, but no I just had to kill the man who took my innocence. I just had to kill my only family member, and now I really know what it's like to be alone.

" Naruto wake up!"

That voice always pulled me out of my nightmare, but it was never the voice I wanted to hear. His voice was soft but harsh, the way he bended his words could sway even the most stubborn person do his bidding. I never want to wake from my nightmares because that's the only place I could see him, hear him, and touch him.

" Not yet Sasuke. I want to sleep more." I murmured.

" You and I both know that you won't fall back asleep." Sasuke whispered moving my bangs.

" Well today I'm determined. I'm always my happiest when I'm asleep."

I knew it hurt Sasuke when I told him I'd rather be sleeping, but he didn't understand how I felt about him. The only person he ever loved is still alive and right next to him. I turned over to face Sasuke, he was turned away from me. As I expected. My eyes lids closed, they were heavy with sleep.  
--

_" Naruto," Sasuke muttered, " Your eyes, they're different. They're the same color but there are rings in them."_

_I smirked. I guess this was a new beginning for me. Like being reborn. Pein was right, he would make me forget my past. We slowly walked into the room where our comrades were. Only two Akatsuki members were left, Konan and Madara. I shifted my eyes towards them and they gasped. Did they know the secret of my eyes? Perhaps. I blinked once and saw Sasuke rush, sword drawn. My breath caught in my throat as Sasuke brought his sword down and through Kakashi, cutting him perfectly in half. Sakura's scream made me exhale and watch as The mad Uchiha sliced through her neck. Sakura's head rolled off her body and it hit the floor with a thud. My eyes widened and they drifted over to Sai who was so shocked that he couldn't move._

_" I did it for you." Sasuke muttered, " All of this is for you Naruto."_

_He looked over at me, his eyes covered in a fog. Was he being controlled? By who? And why would they kill my teammates? Is it you Pein, controlling Sasuke from beyond the grave? Why?_

_I closed my eyes and began to laugh. My laughs were becoming frantic and creepy. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I reopened my eyes, it was Sasuke. He was being as cuddly as a kitten._

_" Do you like what I did for you?" He asked rubbing his face against mine._

_" Yes Sasuke I do. Why did you do it?" I murmured._

_" Your eyes told me to."_

_So there is a secret behind my eyes. Do they have to power to control others? I guess I'll have to find out later because this wasn't the place._

_" Hey you Konan," I said looking over at the woman._

_She looked at me. I could tell she was scared but I didn't know why._

_" What have you done to Pein? Tell me how you got his eyes!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes._

_I took a deep breath and stared at her. " I killed Pein, but I did nothing to his eyes, you see Pein and I are related. This bloodline trait is mine, and now it'll belong to me and only me."_

_She shook her head and fell to her knees. The tears streamed from her eyes. Madara looked at me, he looked so old._

_" So Pein is dead? I have no more use for this organization, I'll warn you now Fox Jinchuriki, the Kyuubi is mine and I will come for her." He said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. The Amaterasu covered the building in mere seconds._

_Sasuke pulled me out of the burning building, Sai and Konan stumbled out after us. I proposed that we remake the Akatsuki, Konan reluctantly agreed. The Uchiha, I noticed, would follow me no matter what I did. Sai didn't really care, it was better than being an outcast. So this was the new Akatsuki, well the first new members. I would be the leader of this bunch, this would be my Akatsuki.  
--_

My eyes fluttered open, they rested on Sasuke's contorted face. So he was having a nightmare too. His is different than mine, it always contains Itachi. Even after Itachi's death Sasuke's mind still falls into his most traumatic memories. Truly the Uchiha and I are made for each other but we both are in love with someone else. Sometimes I hear Sasuke whimper Itachi's name when he's asleep, I know he yearns for his brother even though its wrong. But Sasuke never acknowledges this, only when he's asleep will his true feelings surface. His love for me is real but I'm not really what he wants.

His eyes opened and he scooted forward to kiss me. I accepted the it and nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled me closer and licked at my neck, I moaned softly. My lips gently pressed on Sasuke's curse mark, and he growled at me. The Uchiha got on top of me and started to attack my neck. I turned my head towards him and he pressed our lips together. Sasuke was about to pull my pants off when the door opened.

" Sasuke-san, Naruto-sama." Konan called, " Stop molesting each other and get up. We have work to do."

The Uchiha got off of me and I sat up.

" So we got a reply from Sai?" I asked.

She nodded and stepped into the room. Konan handed me the message from Sai.

_Naruto-sama,_

_We have located the whereabouts of Madara and Orochimaru. Hijiri and I have spilt up and are tracking them down individually. You should receive a reply from Hijiri a few days after mine. Anyway, Orochimaru is hiding in the Mira mountains, I assume there will be multiple hide-outs within the them. Send another team as back-up, you never know what is hiding with Orochimaru._

_SAI._

I folded the letter and sighed. Another team could be sent to their deaths because of Orochimaru. That snake bastard had already killed three members and taken over Itomae. Sasuke pulled the letter out of my hand and read it.

" Oh Kabuto, why would you have done this?" The Uchiha mused.

" Fucking Kabuto, if he hadn't have absorbed Orochimaru's remains we wouldn't be in this predicament." Konan complained.

I let out a soft chuckle. " But without Kabuto's greed and stupidity, we wouldn't have another shot at Orochimaru. Soon enough we will have him and I will personally force all the information we need out of him."

Sasuke and Konan smirked. If we could catch Orochimaru I'd be able to resurrect Pein. And then I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. But we also need a human sacrifice, and Madara is the PERFECT person for it. No one threatens me and gets away with it. Besides, we needed to kill him. Sasuke would never let him touch me. I smirked and Konan sighed.

" There's a problem though," She said, " I got this two days after you left for that mission. I assumed that Hijiri's letter would have come today. I fear that he might have been killed by Madara."

As I feared. Hijiri was strong but not nearly as strong as Madara, I knew Sasuke and I should have gone after him ourselves but we were busy with something else. Damnit all.

" Sasuke, we should go after Hijiri, and I'll send Suigetsu and Juugo after Sai."

The Uchiha nodded. I think it was strange to Sasuke that the members of SNAKE were still alive. We accidentally found Suigetsu during a recovery mission and we stumbled upon Juugo during the war with Kohona. Strangely we never found Karin. I assumed, from the stories Sasuke told me, that one of them had killed her but I wasn't completely sure.

" But Naruto-sama, we have no clue to where Hijiri is." The blue haired woman said crossing her arms.

I looked up at her and smiled. " Don't worry Konan I'll have one of my dragons track down his scent."

She nodded and looked over at Sasuke. " So Uchiha how do you feel about all this? Don't you want to be the one to bring Orochimaru before your master?"

He shook his head. " I'll do whatever Naruto wants, so if he wants me to go with him to find Madara then I will follow him."

" Konan tell Juugo and Suigetsu about the mission and Sasuke and I will be out after we get dressed."

She bowed and left the room. I looked over at Sasuke.

" You know if you want to go find Orochimaru I can pair you up with Juugo and I'll find Madara with Suigetsu."

Sasuke shook his head again. " I've already told you that if Madara killed you and I could have prevented it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I rolled my eyes at him and got off the bed. He watched my as I dressed, I'm not sure why it enticed him so much, but I really didn't care enough to ask. I pulled out a fishnet shirt and pulled it over my torso. Then I pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans. And lastly my cloak. Sasuke was dressed before me and halfway to the door.

" WAIT FOR ME SASUKE!!" I yelled running after him.  
--

**AFTER A FEW MONTHS ITS FINALLY HERE!!**

**Me: THAT TOOK ME FOREVER Naruto: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH OROCHIMARU FOR LIKE 5 MONTHS!  
Me: Sorry about that. I just couldn't think of any new ideas.  
Naruto: Why the hell did you make Sasuke a needy mess?  
Me: cause right now in the manga Sasuke is pissing me off. OH AND I HAVE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO THINK TOBI IS OBITO AND THAT PEIN IS THE 4TH. YOUR WRONG, IN THE MANGA TOBI REVEILED HIMSELF TO BE MADARA UCHIHA SO HE ISN'T OBITO. ALSO PEIN ISN'T THE 4TH BECAUSE PEIN'S REAL NAME IS NAGATO!! A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON WHO GREW UP IN THE RAIN VILLAGE AND THE ONLY CONNECTION BETWEEN THE TWO IS THAT JIRAYA TRAIN BOTH OF THEM!  
SO THERE!**


	2. Following the sacrifices

**FINALLY CHAPTER 2 HERE!! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!! Naruto's PV**

Sasuke and I stepped out of the base. The fresh air engulfed my senses without mercy. The base, I admit, is a bit musty and probably needs to be steam cleaned or something. I took a deep breath and bit my thumb, I took the bleeding digit and wrote the ancient words for this summonses. I preformed the necessary hand signs and two a very large dragons appeared. One was for The Uchiha and myself. The other was for Suigetsu and Juugo, I knew that Sai would need back up very soon and this way it would get there in no time. Our dragon didn't look very happy, and I could tell it was going to be a little bitch about this task. Sasuke and I hopped onto it's back and it took off from where we were. I heard a huff from the dragon.

" Mind telling me where I'm going, Naruto-sama?" He asked.

" Ryuu, I need you to track down one of my members, they went looking for Madara and we think he might be in real trouble. Sasuke give him the scent. " The Uchiha pulled out some cloth and placed it in front of the beast's nose. He took a long sniff of and began to look around the area. He turned to the right and began to fly through a thick forest. Riding on Ryuu would be so much faster than walking all the way there. If we didn't get lost we could make it to Hijiri's location in about a day. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I turned my body so I could face him. My face was soon buried in his torso, his scent was so erotic. I smelled it and shuddered with pleasure. He smirked and moved my face up. His lips connected with mine. They were so soft and tasted so sweet. Sasuke nipped my lips softly and I moaned gently. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. God his tongue was so amazing, it was silky and soft. I melted into the sweet kiss. We broke apart and I was panting. He looked at me, I knew my eyes were hazed over with lust.

" OI! You two stop making out and take a look at what I found." Ryuu yelled at us. Sure I was disappointed but whatever Sasuke would make it worth my wile later. My eyes drifted over to the ground. It was stained with blood. Trees had been uprooted and shrubbery had been burned and crushed. If Madara had been here, he had most likely killed someone.

" Is Hijiri's scent anywhere around here?" I asked. The dragon nodded. Great, Hijiri is dead. I didn't think running the Akatsuki would take so many lives. I've already been through five members. And now we would have to find his ring and a replacement for him. Ryuu landed and we jumped off his back. He stayed put as we searched. I couldn't sense anything but the area smelled of death and blood. Sasuke sat on a tree branch and scouted. His eyes rested on a broken figure laying off about 100 yards away.

" Naruto I got something." He called. I jumped onto the branch and stared out. The body didn't resemble Hijiri's. It had brown hair and was a bit fatter. We looked at it for a moment longer and decided that the scent was there because he was killed by him. We returned to Ryuu.

" So?" He asked as we jumped onto his back once more.

" It was a false alarm." I explained. " Hijiri was most likely there but he was not the body we identified." The dragon took off again. He flew us through the bloody area. We must be on the right track.

**TO SUIGETSU AND JUUGO! Suigetsu's PV**

I hated being partnered with Juugo. He was way to dangerous for me to hang around. And I wasn't to happy about our new assignment either. We had to go find Orochimaru, and I was hoping that we wouldn't end up like the last guys who went after him. But then again we're much stronger and smarter. We stepped out of the base. I was happy to see Naruto had left us a dragon so we could track Sai down much easier.

" Wait a minute!" Konan called. We turned around and she threw something. Juugo caught it and looked at it.

" A shirt?" He asked. She nodded.

" Its so you can track Sai by scent. But he also told us that Orochimaru is hiding in the Mira mountains. So I suggest you go to there and track the scent." The blue haired woman said walking back into the base.

I hopped onto the dragon and the psycho followed. The beast took off and we held on tightly. We were lucky, the Mira mountains are only about a six hour travel by dragon. The crisp air swished through my hair and caressed my face. Truly relaxing...Until the dragon twitched. It was such an unexpected motion that I almost fell off. Luckily for me, I guess, Juugo was there to catch me before I plummeted to the ground. Then the damn thing landed.

" What the hell! Why did you stop?" I yelled. Even the psycho behind me was a bit annoyed with the beast.

" SHUT UP!" It yelled. Juugo's hand clamped over my mouth, then he tilted my head up. A no face demon appeared. God these things were scary. They're whole body was like jelly and they needed the flesh of humans and living things to survive, but I think the worse part of it is the face. It wears it latest victims face and body until every gram of the human or animal is completely liquefied. We had to remain completely still otherwise it would attack us. For some reason more and more of these appeared after the war with Kohona. Naruto reasoned that it was the souls of the ninjas we killed coming to get revenge but I wasn't sure. The no face got extremely close to the dragon and it huffed. If it sensed us we would be so screwed. My whole body tensed up thinking about what happened to Kanamae. The damn thing tricked him and absorbed his body. It was even able to infiltrate the base and tried to absorb all of us. Thankfully we had Naruto and Sasuke there to save us. No faces are weak against nin jutsu like the Rasengan and Chidori. Which screwed me and Juugo even more because we didn't use nin jutsu. Well the psycho didn't but I doubted the effectiveness of a water attack.

" Suigetsu," Juugo whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear it. " Use a water jutsu to wash this thing away." He removed his hand from my mouth.

" You need to distract it, otherwise I will be a main target. But do you think a jutsu like that will work?" I asked softly. The demon shifted and the dragon, thankfully, knocked a rock down to distract it. The psycho nodded fiercely at me and I threw a few hand signs together. If the damn demon didn't track its prey with sound and movement this would have been a bit harder.

" Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu." I said as a giant rush of water smashed the no face into the ground. All of the jelly like substances washed away, which means the demon was dead. The dragon let out a long sigh of relief and began to fly again. I also relaxed, the demon was dead and now we knew that water attacks would work on such a fowl creature. I yawned and Juugo just stared at me.

" How could you be tired at a time like this?" He asked. I shrugged and yawned again. A little nap wouldn't hurt, plus the time would fly if I was asleep. Juugo looked annoyed but whatever, he'd get over it. I laid down and my mind went blank with darkness. Sleeping is awesome.

I awoke to one of my water bottles being dumped on my head, by a very unhappy looking Juugo. My body instantly jumped when the cold water hit my skin. I sat up and looked around. I had been placed by a fire and Sai was sitting on the other side of me, smiling. My mind was mush at the current moment from sleep and I couldn't comprehend anything.

" What the hell?" I asked in confusion. The psycho looked down at me and frowned.

" You've been asleep since that fight with the no face, so I decided to wake you up so you could take the first watch. Plus we needed you awake so we could make a plan of attack for Orochimaru. Sai has told me where he is and we will go there in the morning." Juugo explained.

Then everything clicked together in my head. I sat up. " Ok, so what did you have in mind for the snake bastard?"

Sai just smiled. " Well we were thinking about just busting in there and doing an old fashion smash and grab."

I perked up a bit. I did love destroying things and making a big mess. Plus it would be much easier to be around Orochimaru if he was bound and gagged. Wouldn't have to deal with his constant bitching. I was liken the plan. I smirked at Sai and he knew what it meant. He smiled at me and Juugo. Then he stood up and pointed out of the cave we were in. I leaned over to see what he was pointing at. My eyes widened when I saw a castle looking thing in the distance.

" That is where he is hiding." The artist explained. " I've sent snakes and mice through there and the castle part is only for show. Nothing is in the structure. But there is a hole that leads to the secret lair hidden under the building. That's where we will go once we enter."

The excitement was making me giddy with anticipation. Why did we have to wait 'til morning to infiltrate his lair? Oh well the prize would be worth the wait.

**Back to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's PV**

We had stopped for the night at a small clearing in the woods. Sasuke was gathering wood for the fire. I on the other hand was searching for something for us to eat. Of course we had forgotten to pack provisions cause we were just too anxious. But what that's why they invented hunting. A deer came into my vision and I took it out with a few kunai. Throwing the kill over my shoulder, I noticed that the area I was in was a bit unnerving. I shrugged it off and returned to the campsite. Luckily Sasuke was still gone, he never really liked watching people gut animals. It was a bit of a brutal process. I sliced open the carcass and let the blood and guts fall out. Ryuu smelled the fresh kill and walked over. I was going to give his the innards and all of the gross stuff. After I removed all the guts, the dragon moved over to the pile and began eating them. I gagged slightly but shook it off. Now comes the tedious task of skinning the animal. In less time than I thought the task was finished.

" Oi Naruto," Sasuke called. " You catch dinner?" I stood up from my crouching position.

" I got it done, and its been skinned and gutted." I said. Sasuke smiled and set the wood into a pile. He used a fire jutsu and set the wood on fire. I picked up the kill and placed it over the fire. It would take a little while to cook and in the time the Uchiha and I could formulate a plan for Madara┘Or we could screw around. Both ideas were fine with me. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. YES WE'RE DOIN IT! He flipped me around in his arms.

" Naruto you smell like dead deer." Sasuke said. I pouted at him. " Hey don't do that. Just go bathe in the river really fast."

" Fine I'll be back in a few minutes." I said stomping off. The river was about 100 feet from the campsite. When I arrived at its edge I put my foot in it. The water was freezing and it didn't help that it was night either. I sighed and removed all my clothes. The water attacked my skin like thousands of tiny kunai. I dunked my head under for and viciously scrubbed my scalp. Then I popped back up, I saw Sasuke standing on the bank.

" PERVERT!" I yelled throwing a river rock at him. He dodge it and motioned for me to follow him back to the campsite. I guess he thought I was clean and cold enough. I got out of the water and began putting my warm clothes back on. The damn Uchiha would stop mind fondling me.

" Ok Sasuke, I'm here what do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed. He wrapped his arms around me again and smelled me. He nuzzled my neck and kissed it gently. He pulled me in closer and his body heat felt good on my skin.

" I don't wanna have sex tonight, I just want to cuddle." I muttered. " Can you live with that Sasuke?" He nodded. We sat down and let the fire in front of us burn. I noticed that the carcass and already been removed and rationed. I snuggled into Sasuke's chest and sighed. My mind was already hazy with sleep.

**WOOOP CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! FINALLY THAT TOOK ME FOREVERNESS!**

**Naruto: Hmmm quit teasing us, when are Sasuke and I going to sex?  
Me: Why does it matter?  
Sasuke: Cause I wanna sex him!! And he will lay back and take it!  
Me: ...ok  
Sasuke: YOU BETTER PUT SOME SMUT IN HERE SOON WOMAN!  
Me: Ok ok cool it duck butt head! But if i smut it up, it might not be between you and Naru-chan!  
Naruto: Hehehe. This was Hitoko-sama!  
Me: HEY!! That's my line!!**


	3. My heart burns when I dream of you

**CHAPTER 3!! WOoOoOoOoOo. ENJOY! Naruto's PV! The first part is Naruto having a dream about Pein. So that's why he is there..  
--**

_Pein ran his hands down my stomach, I hated it when he would tease me like this. He knew it too so he would do it all the time. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and it caressed my naval. I shuddered as the wet muscle moved down to the hem on my pants. His teeth attacked the button and my pants were down in no time. He smirked at my excitement. I looked away and blushed when he licked his lips. Pein's hand came up to my face and cupped it softly. His lips came back up and met with mine in a harsh passionate kiss. He broke the kiss so he could return to his previous task. I gasped when his mouth surrounded me. His tongue snaked out and licked the tip. He then put the whole tip in his mouth and sucked on it teasingly. Shamefully I bucked up into his mouth. Pein smirked and placed his hands firmly on my hips. His mouth lowered onto me once more only placing it all in his mouth. He sucked and hummed on me, torturing me as much as possible. I moaned harshly and attempted to buck up but his hands held me down._

_" Please Pein, I'm going to cum!" I moaned. Then he removed his mouth. I almost screamed in frustration. " WHY?!"_

_He let go of my hips and kissed up my stomach. His lips were nice and soft on my skin. But just because he was kissing me doesn't mean I was going to forgive him for not letting me cum. I huffed when his mouth arrived at my lips. He nudged them with his and I turned away from him slightly. His hand reached up and he turned my face back towards his. The look in his eyes said that he wasn't playing around today. His lips crashed onto mine and his tongue shot its way into my mouth. Our tongues played in a game of dominance. He always found ways for me to submit to him. I was used to it though, but I still liked giving him a bit of a fight. My tongue wrapped around his, it explored his mouth touching everything, his teeth, gums, and his cheeks. Then he playfully coxed my tongue back over to play with his. He caressed my tongue and I moaned. He broke the kiss so I could take a much needed breath._

_His fingers slipped into my mouth and I knew what to do. My tongue caressed them. I slipped it in between his fingers and sucked on them a bit. His breath hitched a little, it made my cock twitch. I loved the sounds Pein made when I did thing that he thought were sexy. He ripped his finger out of my mouth and I whimpered. He ran the saliva coated digits down my naval, to my entrance. He teased it by only pushing it in slightly and rubbing the areas around it. My breath always hitched when he tease me there. Finally he shoved a wet finger inside. He curled it up so it would put pressure on my inner walls. I moaned and pushed back onto the intruding finger. He pressed in another one and I grunted with pleasure. He began to scissor me and curl them. I whimpered when he placed the last finger in. He thrusted them in and out. I pushed back on them begging for more feeling, he pushed them in as far as they would go and pulled them out. I was enjoying the sensation of my sweet spot getting brushed by the tips of his fingers until he pulled the digits out all the way._

_Pein smirked at my anger. He unbuttoning his pants. His hard throbbing member fell loose from the its fabric prison and I moaned at just the sight of it. He sat down next to me and motioned for me to come over. I crawled over to him and he patted his lap. My cock twitched when I positioned myself over his erection. He grabbed my hips and slowly began to push into me. I held back a moan a pleasure when he was about halfway. He placed his mouth on my shoulder to distract me from the slight pain I was feeling. But I barely felt it compared to the pleasure he gave me. He pushed it all the way in and I gasped at the feeling of being filled. His face was buried in my shoulder and he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. I threw my head back and moaned. No liking the pace he was using I took control of the situation. I pushed myself down onto him hard, it made me see stars. I moved up and down on him so fast everything around us was starting to blur. Another hard thrust made me almost fall off his lap. He held more firmly to my hips and guided me down onto him once again. He was abusing my prostate with extreme force._

_His hand wrapped around my weeping erection. I knew that I was going to cum soon. Pein timed his tugs with my thrusts down onto his shaft. He tugged on my cock nice and hard making me cry out with pleasure. My vision began to fade to white and I let out a painfully cry of pleasure as I thrusted down onto him once more. He pulled out of me and laid me down. He positioned himself and entered me swiftly. His thrusts were harsh and needy. But hell I liked it a bit rough. He kissed and sucked on my neck, leaving painful red hickys. I moaned when Pein thrust into me again, he had slowed his pace but I knew he wanted this closeness to last. He let out a small grunt of pleasure when I clenched my muscles onto his length. He moved his lips from my neck and connected them with my lips. I whimpered gently as his tongue entered my mouth. He thrusted again and I let out a hard moan. I bit down on his lip teasingly, loving the way the soft skin felt in between my teeth. I wrapped my arms and legs around Pein. It caused him to go much deeper inside me. He thrusted into me again and again. I knew with every thrust I was getting closer and closer to oblivion. My mind went to complete mush when I came the second time. This time the clamping of my muscles squeezed Pein off and he came inside of me._

_He collapsed next to me and we were both breathing heavily. I turned over to him and cuddled into his chest. Something wet touched my face and I wiped it off, then I looked at my hand, it was blood. I was stunned. My eyes wondered up to his chest there was a large bleeding cut right down the center. He stared at me and coughed up blood. It stained his lips and dribbled down his chin. I sat up and looked at him fully. My eyes were burning with tears._

_" Please Pein don't die! I love you, DON' T DIE!!" Tears fell down my cheeks. He reached up and loving caressed my face, he smiled even though he was going to die._

_" Naruto-kun, I love you as well. Do not worry about what happens to me." He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb._

_" Please, don't leave me alone anymore! I won't be able to take it! PLEASE DON'T DIE! You don't know how much you mean to me!!" I choked out, my crying made it hard to breathe and speak._

_" Don't cry for me, I do not deserve such a sweet gesture. As for leaving you, I will always be with you. My soul will carry on inside of you. Nothing can separate a bond such as ours, my love." The hand he was using to comfort me went slack and fell back onto his body. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. They didn't respond to the touch. My head lowered onto his chest and I began to cry so much harder than before. I turned my hands into fists and began to pound them into his torso._

_" WHY!! You left me again!! These memories of you will always burn me! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M MISERABLE HERE WITHOUT YOU?!" I screamed into the black sky.  
--_

My whole body jumped up and Sasuke threw his arms around me. He pulled me into his warm chest and I started to cry again. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. I buried my face into his the crook of his neck and tried to stop my tears from falling. He gently began to rock our bodies back and forth. It comforted me and I settled down. Sasuke lifted my face up with one of his hands and wiped the tears off my face with his thumb.

" Sasuke." I whimpered. " Why did he let me kill him?"

" Its because he was weak, just like you." A voice retorted. The Uchiha hissed at the person and I shot my head over in their direction. The shadows hid most of her body but she jumped down from the tree she was sitting in. The sunlight caressed her form and everyone of her features came into view. Most of her face was covered by her bangs, only one of her eyes was visible. They were chocolate colored. She had remotely long red hair. She was short and thin. Bandages covered her arms and legs and her black dress was hanging a bit loose on her frame.

" Shion." I breathed. " Seeing as you're here, that must mean Madara is close." She chuckled at us.

" No, master isn't close. In fact he told me to come and get you, seeing as how you two were looking for him. He said you might be a little lost." She said with a smirk.

" Tell us where Madara is you bitch!" Sasuke yelled not concealing his anger in the least. She smiled at him and threw a scroll at us.

" That is an invitation to a party that the master is throwing, you will have a week to get there." She said, then she threw another scroll at us. " That is a map that will show you how to get there. Oh and it's a costume party, wear something festive!"

I glared at Shion and she smirked at me. She turned on her heel and then she began to walked away from us. Sasuke was shaking with anger, he lunged at her. Her leg swung back and connected with the Uchiha's torso. He went flying backwards into a near by tree, it cracked in half and Sasuke still continued to fly back until he hit his seventh tree. Her strength was impressive, she was indeed much stronger than Tsunade.

" Oh and Naruto-kun. If you do not arrive at the destination in a week we will be forced to kill Hijiri." She said calmly, as her body disappeared as a gust of wind swarmed around her.

I got off the ground and ran after Sasuke. He was standing, holding his ribs. No doubt that some of them were broken. I opened my kunai pouch and pulled out a magical white lily. When ingested the flower was able to cure any ailment or injury. I plucked the petals off of the lily and handed them to Sasuke. He slowly ate them. In a matter of minutes the Uchiha was as good as new.

" Ok Sasuke we need to go to that party. If we don't...Hijiri will die." I said. He nodded and I called for Ryuu. We opened the map and began to follow it.

**YAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!**

**Naruto: -sniffles-  
Me: AHH! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!  
Naruto: That little segment with Pein made me kinda sad.  
Me: Your such a wimp!  
Naruto: NU UH!! Anyways give Hitoko-sama lots of reviews. They are like her crack!  
Me: No. crack is like my crack. This is HITOKO-SAMA!**


	4. I Need to Burn These Costumes Later

**FINALLY I"VE GOTTEN OFF MY ASS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!! ENJOY NARUTO'S PV!! OH AND GO AND VOTE FOR MY NEW PROJECT :D**

**-------**

" I feel like an idiot." Sasuke muttered pulling at costume he was being forced to where. I didn't agree with him. I thought he looked cute. He was wearing a simple black kimono with a white sash. He had a mask on that covered his eyes, making him look mysterious. But then, again any OTHER costume would have been better than the one he picked for me. Oh WHY did I let him pick mine?

" You couldn't look more like an idiot than I do." I said with a pout, " I CAN'T believe you picked something so…degrading."

He smirked at me. Sasuke is so cruel. The costume he picked for me included an orange kimono, I didn't mind that, until I noticed it had a fox tail attached to the back and the mask had fox ears sticking out. Evil bastard. I suppose he was attempting to be funny. He was the only laughing now.

" Oh Naruto, I think you look rather fuckable like that." Leave it to Sasuke to put his mind where his dick was. He chuckled once and pulled me into a hug. I wondered if he would get mad if I head-butted him. Yeah most likely. I pulled away from him and jumped on Ryuu's back. Sasuke followed right behind and pulled the map out of him pocket. If we were following it correctly we would arrive at the party in a few minutes. I bit down on my lip in anticipation. Sasuke's fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. Ryuu took a large whiff of the air and quickly descended to the ground. I hopped off the dragon and patted his head like a good dog. He disappeared in a large puff of smoke. I took a deep breath to settle myself. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded. I needed to be strong, we would catch Madara this time.

" You ready?" Sasuke asked placing his mask back in place. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. This time I'm ready. I won't fail this time. Madara will be sacrificed to bring Pein back to me. My legs carried me as fast as they could to the entrance. There was a guard on duty asking for the invitations. We flashed ours and he stepped aside to let us in. This place was HUGE! It was like an ancient palace. It had a large dance floor where crowds of people gathered and danced. I saw a small room in the back with the word 'OCCUPIED' written in large letters. Either that was the bathroom or a sex room. I knew Madara would have both. We walked through the crowd and suddenly someone appeared on the stage, it was Madara. He was wearing his mask from when he used to be Tobi and a silver kimono. He held a microphone to his mouth and was waving to grab everyone's attention.

" Ladies and Gentlemen!" He began, " I hope you enjoy my little festivity. Tonight we will have some new faces joining us. You know them and you love to hate them, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!"

The people around us hissed and started yelling or screaming. Madara held up his hand and people started to calm themselves. Why were they so hateful towards us? Maybe these were the people we spared in the Great Kohona Wars. I knew I should have finished them all off. Sasuke moved closer to me and pointed towards the back wall. That's where I saw him, Hijiri. He was in bad shape. His blonde hair was stained with blood and dirt. His body was no better, it was obvious that both his arms were broken, the bone jutting from them almost matched his complexion. He was hanging from two kunai that had been cruelly stabbed through his hands, he weakly lifted his head. Those once beautiful purple eyes were cloudy and full of sorrow. He opened his mouth and spat out blood.

" SASUKE AND NARUTO WILL KILL YOU! LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE MADARA." Hijiri yelled, his voice hoarse and rough, most likely from hours of screaming. " THEY WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

The Eldest Uchiha laughed. " They will not be able to kill me. I AM ALL POWERFUL!!" Just as those words left his lips the whole room exploded in applause and cheers. Disgusting.

---

**TO THE MIRA MOUNTAINS! Suigetsu's PV**

" _Suigetsu…I just. Don't be afraid of me." Kisame muttered as his hand reached out for mine. I gulped and pulled away. He didn't like that AT ALL. He grabbed me around the waist and made sure I couldn't get away from him. _

" _NOO!" I screamed thrashing. " LET ME GO!!"_

" _Stop struggling Suigetsu. It'll only hurt more!" Kisame yelled. " Suigetsu…Suigetsu…SUIGETSU YOU LAZY BASTARD WAKE UP!"_

Wait a minute…that's not Kisame's voice.

I awoke when a strong stinging sensation spread across my cheek. Juugo looked over at me with a frown, his hand still in the air to hit me again. I moved away from him and glared. Why the fuck was he interrupting my sleep for? His eyes narrowed but he reluctantly laid back down, back facing me. My eyebrow twitched, he woke me up for NOTHING?!

" Ok you psychopath what the hell do you want?! I'm awake now because of you!" I yelled throwing one of my water bottles at his head. He rolled over to face me and threw back the bottle. Fucking bastard is mad at me for nothing.

" I woke you up so you would stop moaning some guy's name." He said venomously. My cheeks gained a bit of color and I heard a girly laugh. That other bastard Sai was awake too? It made me wonder how loud I was…moaning. Oh god I've never been so embarrassed in all my life. The cave wall was really cold against my back. At that moment I wished it was sunrise so we could just get this thing over with and I could go home, sit in my bed, and sulk until I was dead. I placed my head in between my legs and sucked in a shallow breath. God no, don't cry!! I felt a presence beside me as soon as the tears began to form. Fuck I really hope its not Sai, he'd never let me live this down. There was a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles against my spine. The hand was tricking my body, whoever it was they didn't want to really be gentle with me, they didn't really feel pity for me, it made me want to slap the hand away. They're hand rested on the back of my neck, then jerked my head up. I knew instantly who it was, Juugo.

" Why are you crying. Don't tell me its because you were moaning." Juugo whispered. I was kinda glad it wasn't Sai after all.

" No it wasn't because of that…it was the dream I was having, Kisame, he.." I couldn't continue because Juugo had grabbed my face and pulled it closer to him. He was no doubt bipolar, but something about how he held me in place told me it wasn't just one of his mood swings. His lips gently pressed onto mine. I opened my mouth against his and our tongues slid together for one devastating moment before he pulled away. It made me think of Kisame for some reason. Juugo stared into my eyes, the tears on my cheeks already dry, new ones threatening to spill over. He hugged me into his chest and laid down. Juugo was warm and surprisingly cuddly. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. He was definitely more inviting that Kisame ever was…

-----

**Naruto: LOOKS LIKE THE END OF THAT CHAPTER!! Wait why am I doing this Hitoko-sama?  
****Me: …  
Naruto: Are you alright?  
Me:…..-sniffle-  
Naruto: OMG WHAT'S GOING ON?!! Hitoko-sama are you ok?!?!  
Me: Shitty Kitty…  
Naruto: .....Ahahahahaha.  
Me: -sniffs- oh god that was a good one, I started to cry. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!! GO AND VOTE FOR MY NEW PROJECT :D**


	5. I'm sorry

**Well after long consideration I've decided to drop ' THE MEMORIES THAT BURN ME.' I completely lost where I wanted to go with it and it just turned into nothing i want to continue. So I'm sorry if you want me to continue it I just can't do it anymore. I've completely lost my ability to take it somewhere. **

**You can contact me if you want to adopt it or change it in anyway. Its complete fine with me. I'll keep it up I just won't update it anymore. **

**Sorry. **

**Hitoko-sama.**


End file.
